Dilema Pesantren
by YunWon
Summary: Hidup di PonPes memang tidak mudah, dan banyak masalah, pastinya. Berbagai masalah mereka alami. Mulai dari kangen emak, susah ngapalin, dihukum an berbagai masalah lainnya. "Huweee….Lulu kangen emak!"/ "Idiiih, si Princess ngorok!"/ "DILARANG PACARAN!"/ "Groook…."/ "TERKUTUKLAH PAK KYUHYUN! SEMOGA PSPNYA RUSAK!"/ "CACING KOK BISA LARI!"/ EXO Fic! GS!


Dilema Pesantren

Cast: EXO

Support Cast: SM Artist, Soo Man and other BB/ GB

Genre: Humor, Friendship

Rating: T

Warning: Humor Garing! Penistaan Chara! BB & GB lain ikut ngeksis! GS for Uke! Abal! GJ! DLDR! Area Bebas SiDers!

Summary: Hidup di PonPes memang tidak mudah, dan banyak masalah, pastinya. Berbagai masalah mereka alami. Mulai dari kangen emak, susah ngapalin, dihukum an berbagai masalah lainnya.

"Huweee….Lulu kangen emak!"/ "Idiiih, si Princess ngorok!"/ "DILARANG PACARAN!"/ "Weh gila ini PonPes, gimana cara baca ini Kitab coba?"/ "Groook…."/ "TERKUTUKLAH PAK KYUHYUN! SEMOGA PSPNYA RUSAK!"/ "Hiks….gue alegi kangkung"/ "CACING KOK BISA LARI?!"/ "Kamu dihukum!"/ "Iya pak! 1+1=11!"

YunWon Present

:

:

:

:

:

"Dilema Pesantren"

:

:

:

SM Junior High School & YG Senior High School, sekolah popular yang menekankan Disiplin dan Keagamaan. Percaya atau tidak, 2 sekolah berbeda nama ini sebenarnya 1. Bagi Siswa yang berprestasi tinggi akan dimasukkan ke PKU (Program Kelas Unggulan). Dan bagi Siswa yang bertempat tinggal jauh, disediakan Asrama khusus.

~~~ Dilema Pesantren~~~

Sudah berkenalan dengan Cast yang akan muncul disini?

Ada 12 tokoh utama ditambah berpuluh-puluh Cast pendukung yang akan bermain disini. Check It Out!

Tokoh-Tokoh Utama

Xi Lu Han

Yeoja, 13 tahun, Biasa dipanggil Lulu. Kobong (Kamar) C, Kelas VII B. Walaupun Cantik dan Imut, Ia tomboy sebenarnya. Hobi main Sepak Bola, makan dan minum. Masuk Pondok karena Ibunya takut anaknya jadi Gangster =,=. Berbakat di bidang Bahasa Inggris, Bahasa Cadel Sehun dan _Bbuing bbuing_

Kim Min Seok

Yeoja, 13 tahun, Panggil dia Xiumin. Kobong C, Sekelas dengan Luhan. Hobi Makan, Tidur dan malas Olahraga, kecuali Sepak Bola. Masuk Pondok karena ingin belajar mandiri #prokprokprok. Berbakat di bidang Pengetahuan Umum

Byun Baek Hyun

Yeoja, 12 tahun, Akrab disapa Bacon. Sekobong dan sekelas bersama XiuHan. Hobi nyanyi, Nari dan teriak teriak GJ bareng Kyungsoo & Kai. Masuk Pondok karena disuruh Emaknya, sebenarnya dia gak mau masuk pondok, tapi yasudahlah, sudah terlanjur. Berbakat di Bidang Teknologi

Kim Jong In

Yeoja, 12 tahun, Biasa disapa Kai atau KkamJong. Sahabat Kyungsoo. Hobi Makan, Dance bareng Lay, Main Basket, terakhir hobi makan Burger. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa dia masuk Pondok, padahal rumahnya hanya 6 langkah dari situ. Sungguh misteri~~. Berbakat di bidang Seni, khususnya Dance

Do Kyung Soo

Yeoja, 12 tahun, Panggilannya D.O. Dia juga gak tahu kenapa dipanggil D.O sama keluarganya, yang pasti SeKobong pada ikut-ikutan manggil dia D.O. Hobi nyanyi, pernah lho dia menang lomba nyanyi SeKomplek. Dia juga Hobi Masak. Masuk Pondok dengan alasan yang sama dengan Lulu. Berbakat di bidang Memasak dan Pramuka

Zhang Yi Xing

Yeoja, 12 tahun, asal China. Entah kenapa di pondok lebih sering dipanggil Lay. Hobi Dance bareng Kai, makan Chiki Lays (mungkin ini yang membuatnya dipanggil Lay), Nonton Telenovela 'Marimar'(Dia paling suka sama Fulgoso) dan 'Carita De Angel' (Bener gak sih?). Masuk Pondok karena Biar gak kesepian kata OrTunya, secara Orang Tua dia dua2nya kerja, jadi Lay ini sering banget sendirian. Berbakat di bidang Sains

Park Chan Yeol

Namja, 12 tahun, Panggilannya Yeollie. Hobi nge-Rap, Teriak2 GJ, sama Molor. Kobong D Kelas VII B SM Junior High School. Masuk Pondok soalnya ortunya gak kuat sama dia yang Hyperactive. Berbakat di Bidang Bahasa Arab

Kim Jong Dae

Namja, 12 tahun, Biasa dipanggil Chen. Hobi Nyanyi dimanapun dia ada pasti nyanyi. Pernah suatu ketika dia nyanyi di jalan, ada kakek tua lewat, entah karena suaranya terlalu merdu atau apa, Si Kakek langsung menuju surga (baca: Mati) mendengar nyanyiannya +.+. Masuk Pondok agar pintar baca Qur'an #hebat. Berbakat di bidang Seni, khususnya Penyanyi

Huang Zi Tao

Namja, 12 tahun, Akrab disapa Tao. Mungkin mukanya serem, tapi sebenarnya dia baik hati. Hobi Wushu, baca komik dan makan. Masuk Pondok biar tobat, soalnya dulu dia juga hobi ngebanting orang, Pernah waktu itu ada tukang kredit ke rumahnya, eh malah dismekdon ama dia, padahal kan gak salah apa-apa. Poor Tukang Kredit =,=. Berbakat di bidang Bela Diri

Oh Se Hoon

Namja, 11 tahun, Panggil dia Sehun. Hobinya Internetan, Dan tidur. Dia ini cadel huruf S, nyebut namanya sendiri aja Thehun. Dia juga paling muda diantara semua Santriwan/wati. Dia juga jarang banget nunjukin ekspresi selain Poker Facenya, tapi kalo dikobong, udah hobinya buat _bbuing-bbuing_ biar gak dimarahin. Masuk pondok biar jadi ustadz xD. Berbakat di bidang Matematika dan Bahasa Cadel

Wu Yi Fan

Namja, 13 tahun, Panggil dia Kris kalau masih ingin hidup. Dia itu Wakil Ketua Murid di Kelas VII B. Hobinya Nyanyi, Main Catur dan….. Main Boneka. Ckckck, muka sangar hati Barbie =,=. Masuk Pondok biar sifat _menye-menyenya_ ilang. Berbakat di bidang Olahraga, khususnya Catur xD

Kim Joon Myeon

Namja, 12 tahun, Sapaannya Suho. Dia KM (Ketua Murid) Kelas VII B. Dia ini keponakan Lee Soo Man (Pemilik SM Junior High School), Dia nggak mondok, soalnya rumahnya tuh di daerah Pondok juga, tapi dia sering kok ikut ngaji atau kegiatan pondok gitu. Hobi ngaca, nyengir sama baca buku. Berbakat di bidang baca Al-Qur'an -,-u

Karakter yang akan sering muncul

Anak2 Kobong C (Teman Para Uke)

Kim Ryeo Wook

Ketua Kobong C. Kelas XII A YG Senior High School. Fans Ceng Zam Zam. Baik Hati dan Lembut, namun tegas jika menyangkut Kebersihan dan Kerapihan. 15 tahun

Shim Chang Min

Anak baik hati, Riang dan terlampau dipanggil VoldeMin karena kejahilannya. 12 tahun. Kelas VII D (Program Kelas Unggulan/ PKU, sama kaya Cast Utama)

Kim Jun Su

Suaranya mirip Lumba2. 12 tahun. Sekelas sama Chang Min.

Jino

Anak yang Ceria dan humoris. Kelas VII A (Ini juga PKU)

Lee Tae Min

Kelas VII A. Suka sama susu

Kim Ki Bum

Biasa dipanggil Key. Sekelas sama Taemin

Kwon Ji Yong

Biasa dipanggil GD. Premannya kobong C

Kang Dae Sung

Anak Humoris yang lucu. Sekelas sama GD di VII C

Lee Hyuk Jae

Yadong. Biasa dipanggil Eun Hyuk, Unyuk atau Kunyuk. Kelas VII E

Kim Hee Chul

Cantik. 11 12 sama GD. KM Kelas VII E (PKU Juga)

Li Xian Hua

Blasteran China-Kanada kaya Kris. Sering dipanggil Henry Lau atau Mochi. Sekelas sama Heechul

Gong Chan Sik

Anak imut nan innocent mengalahkan Baekhyun. Biasa dipanggil Gong Chan. Kelas VII F (PKB/ Program Kelas Biasa)

Shin Dong Woo

Biasa dipanggil CNU. Anaknya nyentrik. Sekelas sama Gong Chan.

Lee Jung Hwan

Akrab disapa Sandeul. Sekelas bareng CNU dan Gong Chan

Kim Seong Gyu

Lebih sering disapa Sung Gyu. Kelas VII G (PKB Ini)

Lee Seong Yeol

Sering disapa Sung Yeol. Sekelas sama Sung Gyu

Lee Seong Jeong

Panggilannya Sung Jong. Sekelas bareng Sung Yeol dan Sung Gyu

Anak2 Kobong D (Teman para Seme)

Kim Joong Woon

Ketua Kobong D. Ia itu aneh, tapi Suaranya Bagus. Sering Dibully sama KK (Ketua Kobong) yang lain. Kelas XII A YG Senior High School

Jung Yun Ho

Namja Populer di Kobong bersama T.O.P, Tae Yang, Kis dkk. KM Kelas VII D

Park Yoo Chun

Ia mempunyai suara Husky. Sekelas bareng Yun Ho

Kim Jong Hyun

Penggemar Dinosaurus. Suaranya Bling Bling. Kelas VII A

Choi Min Ho

Kodok Freak. Julukannya Flaming Charismatic. Wakil KM Kelas VII A

Lee Jin Ki

Panggilannya Onew. KM Kelas VII A. Maniak Ayam. Penah dihukum gara2 nyolong ayam jatah guru =,=

Lee Dong Hae

Kalau Onew Maniak Ayam, dia maniak Ikan. Kelas VII E

Tan Han Geng

Biasa dipanggil Han Kyung. Wakil KM Kelas VII E. Modus jadi Wakil KM buat ngeceng Hee Chul. Asli China

Zhou Mi

Sama Kaya Han Kyung, Asli China. Sekelas sama Han Kyung

Kim Ki Bum

Orangnya Dingin dan Misterius. Sekelas sama Dong Hae

Jung Jin Young

Biasa dipanggil Jin Young. Ngeceng CNU. Kelas VII F

Cha Sun Woo

Biasa dipanggil Baro. Sekelas sama Jin Young

Nam Woo Hyun

Dia itu namja tercute di kobong D, tapi dia juga manly. Kelas VII G

Kim Myung Soo

Biasa dipanggil L gak tahu kenapa. Dia Juga Namja yang dingin kaya kulkas. Sekelas sama Woo Hyun

Choi Seung Hyun

Biasa dipanggil T.O.P. Mungkir karena dia emang Top kali ya. Kelas VII B.

Dong Young Bae

Panggilannya Tae Yang. Sekelas sama TOP

Anak2 Kelas VII B SM Junior High School (Temen2 EXO Member

Yang Udah disebutin:

Suho

Kris

Chanyeol

Chen

Tao

Sehun

Yunho

L

D.O

Lay

Luhan

Xiumin

Baekhyun

Kai

Changmin

Yang belum disebutin:

Park Sang Hyun

Biasa dipanggil Thunder. Tinggal di Kobong C. Namja, 12 tahun

Lee Chang Sun

Panggilannya Lee Joon. Sekobong sama Thunder. Namja, 12 tahun

Bang Cheol Yeong

Biasa dipanggil Mir. Sekobong sama Thunder dan Lee Joon. Namja, 12 tahun

Jang Hyun Seung

Namja, 12 tahun. Tinggal di kobong B

Yoon Doo Joon

Biasa disapa Doo Joon. Sekobong bareng Hyun Seung

Yang Yo Seob

Namja bawel, 12 tahun. Sekobong sama Doo Joon

Lee Gi Kwang

Dipanggil 'Ace JR' dikelas. Namja, 12 tahun. Sekobong sama Yo Seob

Tiffany Hwang

Panggilannya Miyoung. Orang Inggris. Yeoja, 12 tahun. Kobong A

Jessica Jung

Sama kaya Tiffany, orang inggris. Yeoja, 12 tahun. Sekobong bareng Fany

Kim Hyun Ah

Biasa dipanggil HyunA. Yeoja (sok) seksi, 12 tahun. Gak Mondok, pulang pergi

Kim Tae Yeon

Panggilan akrabnya Taeng, Taengo. Yeoja, 12 tahun. Sekobong bareng Sicca

Lee Soon Kyu

Akrab disapa Sunny. Rival Luhan dalam masalah Aegyo. Sekobong sama Taeng

Karakter yang jarang nongol

Lee Soo Man : KepSek SM Junior High School

Young Min : Wakil KepSek SM Junior High School

Park Jung Soo (Leeteuk) : Ketua IkSan (Ikatan Santri) Putri

Kim Young Woon (Kangin) : Ketua IkSan Putra

Lee Sung Min : Ketua OSIS SM Junior High School (Namja)

Choi Si Won : Guru PAI

Kwon BoA : Guru IPA (Fisika, Kimia, Biologi)

Kang Ta : Guru IPS

Cho Kyu Hyun : Guru Matematika

Shin Dong Hee : Guru TIK (Teknologi Informasi Komunikasi#dahtau)

Jung Byun Hee (G.O) : Guru Bahasa Inggris

Yang Seung Ho : Guru Fiqih

Seo Joo Hyun : Guru Bahasa Arab

Choi Soo Young : Guru E.C (English Conversation), Wali kelas VII B

Kwon Yu Ri : Guru Muhadatsah (Percakapan Bahasa Arab)

Kim Hyo Yeon : Guru Akhlak

Im Yoon Ah : Guru Mahfudzlod (ilmu Al-Qur'an, Menghapal Juz Amma, Hadits dsb)

Amber Liu : Guru Olahraga (Namja)

Lee Ho Won (Hoya) : Guru PKN

Jang Dong Woo : Guru Bahasa Korea dan Jepang

Jang Geun Suk : KepSek YG Senior High School

TBC~~~~~~

Dang! Author balik bawa ff gj!#ditendang

Sorry baru terbitin, Gak bisa nulis, yang punya lappy ngambek u.u

Sorry kalau ada typo T^T

Cerita ini bakal fokus ke friendship sama humor, so, bakal jarang romancenya

Kayanya project lain juga masih lama T.T

Wedding Dress Kehapus T^T

Hmm…itu VoldeMin bukan hasil Author ne, author juga dapet dari ff lain#bow

Another World dah ada idenya, tapi gak bis nulisnya, ntar yang punya lappy marah

Oke deh, last word, yang mau ini dilanjutin, atau ada yang mau ditanyain,

MIND TO REVIEW?#teriakpaketoamasjid


End file.
